Hellsing Reborn
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: The story of how Hellsing was reborn after 100 years of being gone due to the death of it's former head Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.


**Hellsing Reborn**

Seras walks into the main Hellsing office. She said to herself "it's been 100 years since we all were together, it's sad that Integra is not here to see her organisation reborn." Seras walks into the head office and she turns on the lights. "it's a surprise all these old things still work." Seras sits down, "I wonder if he is still here". She turns on the phone on her desk "Alucard, are you there." A voice asks "is that you, Integra?" Seras said "it's me, Seras, I need you in Integra's old office." A moment later he appeared "Seras, why have your returned, you were performing government ops." Seras said "I have been told that vampires have been popping up very frequently causing all kind of problems so Hellsing has been given a reason to be reborn." Alucard asks "where is your weapon?" Seras said "it is in transit along with the new butler for the Hellsing organisation now that Walter is gone."

2 hours later, Alucard asks "where is this butler." A voice said "sorry Miss Victoria, I'm late." Seras shouted "Schrodinger, get in here." Schrodinger is carrying a huge chest sorry I'm late I had to carry this in. Seras said "it's fine ,Schrodinger I am just glad you aren't wasting time." Alucard asked "why is he here, he was one of our enemies?" Seras asked"remember how we couldn't kill him?" Alucard said "yeah". Seras said "If I can't kill a vampire I want to keep a close eye on him." Alucard said "fair enough". Schrodinger asked "you still don't trust me?" Seras said "no, not yet." Schrodinger said "fine." He opened the chest he said "Seras, here is your cannon from before as well as a sword and a suit of armour." Alucard asked "why, the armour and sword?" Seras said "the armour will cover my face at formal meetings some people would be terrified if they find out a vampire is leading the anti-vampire forces." Alucard said "still, the sword". Seras picked it up "this can't be it's a legend." Alucard asked "what is it?" Seras said "it's the counterpart to Excalibur, Clarent the sword fabled to killed King Arthur." Alucard asked "why would they give it to you?" Suddenly the phone rings. Seras picks it up, the voice said "Seras you are to attend to the queen's office immediately, she is meeting the Pope so you better be there for anti-vampire reasons." Seras walks to her room to get change into the armour and then heads out with her sword at her side and cannon over her back."

 **Meanwhile**

In the Vatican a voice boomed "you better be ready." "I will, Michael" he replied. Michael said "Jackal, you are to perform a specific duty." Jackal replied "yes, I will I know exactly what you want me to do." Micheal said laughing "this will ruin all of them." Seras in the meantime is being driven by Schrodinger to the Queen's palace. Schrodinger asked "do you wonder what is going on with all of this it seems so sudden." Seras said "I don't feel like discussing this with you." Schrodinger said "I hope I can earn your trust." Schrodinger stops and Seras gets out "you will have to earn my trust". Seras walked into the courtyard, The Pope and the Queen were standing there "the Queen called down "your late, get up here quickly." They enter the room and Seras jumps up to the balcony." The Queen turned around, she said shocked "how did you.." Seras said "I jumped". The Queen asked "how?" Seras "I advise that remains as secret as possible." The Queen said slightly irritated "fine, that is not the reason why we are here?" The Pope said "we are noticing a large amount of Vampires pouring out of Great Britain, we have had to revive Iscariot, we closed them down due to their ungodly actions". Seras said "you must have been pretty desperate, those guys are crazy, I know from fighting them they made the last vampire incident that much worse by adding themselves to the slaughter."

Meanwhile with the Jackal, he said "this unsightly place could use some damage". The Jackal marched into the basement, "Alucard, you look weaker you don't have the strength you used to." Alucard said "your right I have been here for 100 years with no food." I still have to recover my strength." Jackal said "well then you will lose". He knock Alucard out of the building. He stabs Alucard with a holy blade. Alucard said "I used to be able to heal wound like this, oh well at least I can have a good fight." Alucard shoots him 3 times with his guns, Jackal laughed as he took each shot. He shouted as he charged "you can't beat me I am 50 times stronger than Anderson was, the Iscariots research into genetics has improved so much since the last incident. He drops his weapons "I can kill you bare handed." He puts his blades away. He swings blow after blow and knocks him far into the city."

Back with Seras who at the moment is in the meeting. The Queen asks "Seras what do you think we should do about the large amount of vampires? Seras said "I'm sorry, I thought I was just a body guard, I think we should hunt them down but try to be as discreet as possible although we should not be discreet if it means losing the target or else someone might get hurt." The Pope said "we should not allow such action or the people will panic." Seras said "they already panicking, we must act or else we may wake up with everyone being a vampire or a ghoul." A call came in The queen answered the call, the voice shouted help "a red cloaked vampire and a monster are fighting in town." Seras said "Alucard, he works for me." The Queen asks "you have a vampire working for you." Seras took of her helmet and turned around, they see her smile." The Pope shouts "you are a vampire." Seras said "you need to be a vampire to kill vampires. That was what my predecessor Sir Integra said".  
Seras jumped out the window and dashed off.

Meanwhile Alucard is fighting Jackal, Alucard asks "who are you, anyway I won't to know who may kill me?" Jackal said "my name is Jackal and you will do well to remember it in hell." A fist collided with his face and knocked him away. He looks up and Seras is standing there, "Alucard, what the hell happened?!" She shouted. Alucard replied "this guy attacked me, he is a member of Iscariot." Seras asked "I thought you were finished with messing with Hellsing?" He laughed "we were but only because you didn't exist". Seras said "you couldn't beat me." A blade passes through Jackal. "Seras, it's time for our rematch". Seras said "Heinkel Wolfe, give me 2 seconds she pulls out a phone." She calls Schrodinger "Schrodinger, I need you to come here and get Alucard, he is not in the building, he is in the center of city", he said "I am on my way, he appears next to her." Seras said "your abilities are already handy." Schrodinger said "thanks". He picks up Alucard and steals a abandoned vehicle."

Heinkel said "you ready for our rematch." Seras said "I enjoy your challenges that's why I didn't kill you the first time, what is the count now 400 wins to 0". Heinkel said "well, I have a new weapon, I stole this from you English." He pulls out a white sword. Seras said "Excalibur". Seras said let's make this a sword fight, they run out onto the ocean. She draws Clarent "It will be just like the legend of the previous sword owners." Heinkel said "yeah, just like that." they swing the sword with equal force and counter each other blow for blow." Seras said "you are really good with a sword." Heinkel said "you are pretty good for a first time sword user". Seras smiled "I well I win this don't you worry, I have to much to protect to lose to you." Seras disappeared, Heinkel looks around where did you go. Seras stabbed her through the chest "you are not invulnerable." she said. Heinkel roars, however the sword starts to glow. The Queen was standing on the shore, the sword flew out of Heinkel's hands and flew back to the shore." The pope was also there and he shouted "Heinkel, what are you doing here." Heinkel said "sorry, sir I was here to catch Jackal and I just wanted to have a little catch up with my rival afterwards." Seras said "let's call this one a draw, see you next time?" Heinkel said "fine but next time there will be no interruptions or rules." Seras said "good I'm looking forward to it."

30 minutes later, the Queen and the Pope are back at the palace with Seras and Heinkel at their sides respectively. The Queen asks "why did you hide your vampiric side from me." Seras said "because the pope was here." The pope said "I don't approve of your kind". Seras said "I understand you still see us as what we were long ago." "I drink because I am a vampire, usually it's my enemies or goat blood, sometimes if I'm lucky I get a blood pack from a hospital." The pope said "this vampire issue is troubling." Seras said "have you killed any of them". The pope said "I brought a dead one with me to show you." Seras looked at it, "this is a real vampire, If all the vampires are of this kind only a powerful vampire could do this." The Pope said "finding him is priority." Seras said "yes but if we are hasty we may lose him, not to mention we don't where he is or how strong he is, not mention Alucard is still regaining strength, he could probably beat me at full power." Seras said "I will get my troops to gather information if there is no more to discuss." The Queen said "you may leave." Seras dashed off.

Meanwhile while at Hellsing headquarters, Schrodinger said "Alucard, you shouldn't push yourself. Alucard asked "wait, didn't you kill yourself trying to kill me." Schrodinger said "I managed to force my consciousness back to my body on the ship and appear somewhere else, it took me 80 years to fully regain my strength after performing that, I was even sure it would work, I did after I noticed destroying yourself. Alucard laughed "you are sure crafty." Schrodinger said "I am here to serve. Alucard look at him "I remember you being really playful." Schrodinger said "well almost being totally erased was really scary, not to mention Seras used me as a someone to shoot and laugh at for over 50 years only to shoot again." Alucard said "she was probably upset at you for almost killing me." Schrodinger said "I know but I felt like she took it a little too far."

Seras entered the room, "maybe your right, Schrodinger, I was not the kindest to you and yet you are serving every order I make you could run but you haven't." Schrodinger said "I didn't mean for you to here that." Seras said "you have all the right I took it too far, I hope you will help me still." Schrodinger said "we will move into the future and defend the world from those vampires who hide in the darkness." Seras said "yeah, you are right let's show the world what Hellsing is made of." They all step onto the roof and raise the flag of Hellsing organisation."

Meanwhile at the Vatican, the Pope is standing there with Michael "you have disappointed me and I will replace you with someone else." Michael laughed "I will not listen to you." He clicked his fingers and hundreds of Iscariot soldiers stood there. Someone steps out holding a book "you will no lay a finger on the pope." He said "Heinkel, join me we will rule the world". Heinkel used the book and they disappeared in a flurry of pages.

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
